


Wolves in Hogwarts

by emmathedilemma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: The golden trio that wasn't talked about as much but was just as adventurous as the original.  Follow Scott, Stiles and Lydia into their seven years of Hogwarts. With death, fights but overall jokes and happiness breaded in.





	1. The Train to Hogwarts

Kings Crossing had it's usual citizens on September 1st. The many people traveling to work, family and some for pleasure but there was an original brand of people, children making their way around the station. One included Scott McCall with his mother Melissa. 

When the two got outside of the platform 9 3/4 Melissa though she should say some things before being overwhelmed by magic and little kids running around. 

"Be nice to everyone and be safe, Hogwarts is fun but you need to learn as well." Scott nodded smiling at his mom, energy bubbling out of him. Melissa smiled back sweetly as she adjusted his hair to be out of his face. 

"Maybe we should have given you a haircut before sending you off." 

"I'll be fine," Scott then hugged his mom tightly. Many kids weren't as friendly with their parents but Scott never lost his affection - at least for his mum, his dad wasn't so much in the picture. 

Melissa looked around the platform in case any student was lost. She saw a son and a dad in the background with the son carrying a suitcase. They were both wearing muggle clothes but there was no doubt that they were going to Hogwarts. The boy was carrying a frog with him and had his wand in plain sight - although it would be unlikely that an ordinary muggle would find this less ordinary than any other toy a boy may carry around. 

Melissa waved her hand to the two catching their attention. 

"Having trouble finding platform 9 3/4?" The older man nodded. 

"We tried asking one of the train conductors but -"

"Didn't think it was real?" Melissa assumed, he nodded his hand. The two younger boys however looked at each other both shy and amazed. 

"I'm Melissa McCall and this is my son Scott."

"I'm Noah, Noah Stilinski and this is Stiles." The boys shook hands awkwardly fumbling their hands together. 

"Scott, could you take Stiles to the Hogwarts' train station?" Melissa asked Scott kindly and he complied which was naturally in his DNA. The two left the grownups to talk while they discovered the train station. 

"Ready to go?" Scott asked the equally hyper boy beside him. Stiles nodded. Scott then walked to the wall separating platform nine and ten. 

"Go through the wall?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah," Scott then ventured through the wall disappearing behind the wall like the wall was an illusion. Stiles walked through himself scared to hit wall but just like Scott he made it through without any injury. Stiles' mind was taken away but his surroundings. There was magic sprinkled everywhere. Even the train looked like something out of a movie about magic. 

It was unreal. 

"Stiles!" It was his dad again making it through the brick wall as well, "I thought I lost you." Melissa smiled at this. 

"Isolation is much easier with magic." 

Scott and Stiles saw as the people were heading onto the trains and wanted to run with them to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. 

"Wait," Melissa said to Scott who knew he was about to run off, "one last hug." Scott complied and gave her a big hug. 

"Promise me you'll write to me at least once a week!" Scott nodded. 

Noah gave Stiles a pat on the back, Stiles replied with jumping into his dad's arms. 

"I'll write to you every week as well." The two then took advantage of their situation and sprinted with their suitcases and items trailing behind them. In the past few minutes Stiles and Scott had made friends, hopefully it'll last a while. 

 

The pair took off into the train compartments filled with students, some talking about their summers and some people talking about Durmstrang - whatever that was. The two found themselves an empty compartment to settle themselves down in. 

They both saw rain coming down the window and thoughts of food came rushing in their head.

"Do you like peanut better and jelly sandwiches?" Scott asked pulling those items out of his bag. Stiles nodded eagerly and was given one to chow down on. 

"My mum packed five of these." 

"You're mum seems nice," Stiles complimented smiling. 

"What about your mum?" Stiles stopped eating the sandwich and started feeling sick to his stomach. Scott felt bad, he didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"You're dad seems nice as well," Stiles nodded but couldn't completely recover from the previous question. Although when the door opened Stiles could forget about it completely. A red haired girl walked in taking Stiles' breath away. 

"Sorry to bother you but could I sit with you guys, it's incredibly rowdy everywhere else." Stiles nodded right away giving her full access to the compartment and of course Scott nodded too. Lydia smiled and sat next to Stiles who was quite happy about that. 

"Sandwich?" Scott asked kindly.

"No thank you." Lydia then pulled out a book from her bag that read 'A Hogwarts; A History'. 

 

The train ride was fun but quiet with the rain drops tapping on the window. Stiles couldn't help but tap his fingers repeatedly on the table in front of him. Lydia found this annoying but held her tongue. 

The door then opened to see another girl who looked chipper. She had curly dark hair and had an archery necklace on her over the classic hogwarts' robes. 

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent." She sat herself down next to Scott smiling to everyone. It was contagious since then everyone was smiling even Lydia smiled a tad. 

"What house are you guys hoping to get into?" 

"My mum was in Gryffindor so maybe I'll follow in her footsteps, how about you Stiles?" 

"My dad is a muggle so he doesn't know anything about Hogwarts but my mum was a Ravenclaw. I personally want to be in Gryffindor I think it's the best house, with Dumbledore and all." 

Lydia rolled her eyes, "you might idolize Dumbledore but it's the traits you inspire to have are what place you into your house." Stiles was in awe. 

"So you're smart, you're going to be in Ravenclaw I bet." Lydia smiled which was quite fake trying to get her point across to Stiles. 

"Ravenclaw is not just the smart house." 

 

"Are any of you going to try out for Quidditch, the oldest wizard sport of all times. You fly on brooms and you're pretty much playing soccer, baseball and playing a finding game all in the air." 

"Yeah!" The two boys smiled excitedly, "there was a Quidditch World Cup just a few weeks ago, wasn't there?" 

"Oh yes but it was horrible what happened after, death eaters." Allison had fear in her eyes, Lydia sat up straighter. 

"Death eaters?" Stiles asked in curiosity, "what are they?" Stiles didn't know as much about the wizarding world since her mom could only tell him so much and she never told him of the bad.

"Death eaters, they're bad," Scott muttered feeling a bit frightened to talk about them and from the energy in the room he knew that death eaters was not anything close to a band but bad wizards and witches. 

"Oh look it has stopped raining," Allison pointed out looking out the window, "I'm a muggle-born. But my neighbor is a squib so he taught me all about Hogwarts once I got the letter. My parents don't completely understand but they're happy for me." Stiles was not going to ask what a squib was to make himself look more like an idiot. 

"I'm half-blooded," Scott said nervously, " my mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle." 

"Bit of nasty shock for him when he found out I guess," Allison humored. Scott nodded but didn't look like he agreed with her statement. 

"I'm half-blooded as well," Stiles said trying to cheer Scott up, "and yes it did surprise my dad." 

"I'm a pureblood, both my parents work at the ministry of magic." The train then stopped halting their conversation. When they got off the train all the students the rain started to fall again harder this time. The first years were called by a half-giant named Hagrid. 

"Okey first yers let's go!" Everyone piled onto the boat with Hagrid sailing them across the lake.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I copied a lot of the speech carried out by Dumbledore for the forth year just to have the book timeline be parallel with each other. So sorry if this is repetitive. *

The ride from the boat was quite wet from the rain pouring down on them. One kid even managed to fall out of the boat but of course was put back into the boat right away. Even though on normal conditions they would be quite annoyed that they had to be carried out through the rain but today was special and there was a warm castle ready to greet them. 

"Thee Castles just up ahead, don't drown." Everyone nodded including the boy who was pulled out from the water who was giddy for the whole thing. 

 

Once the boat arrived on the other side of the lake everyone got off and headed straight for the castle. Stiles decided to become chivalrous and give Lydia his coat to go over her head to prevent any more rain from falling on her pretty head. She appreciated this and took the coat graciously. 

When they got into the school they instantly felt happier but hungry as they realized it was around dinner time. The stomachs of the first years grew hungrier but they wouldn't be eating just yet. A old lady stood with her hands intertwined in front of herself greeted the first years. 

"Hello students I am Professor McGonagall , I know you all must be hungry but we have a hat sorting ceremony to get through as the list goes by in alphabetical order each one of you will get the sorting hat to place you into the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." 

The students smiled as they followed her into the dinning hall that looked amazing. The candles floated hovering over students - Stiles hoped they enchanted the candles not to drip wax everywhere - and the hat that sat on the table looked magical. 

The hat even had a jingle along with it that was quite catchy. Everyone clapped when the song ended and that's when the sorting began. Allison was the second to go, she sat in the chair and the head wandered into her mind. 

'Quite daring I see, I also see that you want to be strong, and you want to be braver than your monsters...' "Gryffindor!" Allison walked on over to the table that was notorious for having Harry Potter there. Scott more than ever wanted to be in that house, same house as his mother and as the greats he had learned to love. 

Lydia was next as she sat down in the chair and had the hat on her head. She hoped none of the previous students had lice. 'Oh yes none of the students have had lice and even if they did, I'm magical. Let's see here quite intelligent. You have a way of figuring things out, you should go into...' "Ravenclaw!" Lydia was happy but rolled her eyes remembering Stiles' comment on Ravenclaw. He also predicted right which irked Lydia a bit. 

Scott was next he smiled sitting with the hat being placed on his head. 'Hmm quite interesting, you have a lot of great traits here. You're driven to do the right thing but you take it as being kind and fair to others. You are quite obviously...' "Hufflepuff!" 

Scott was shocked wanting to be in Gryffindor but went to his respectable seat at his table of yellow and sat with the other Hufflepuffs. 

Stiles was eventually next but name was stuttered. "M-M-Misc-" 

"It's Stiles," he interrupted McGonagall nodded and read it over, "Stiles Stilinski." Stiles went to sit down and have the hat read his mind. 'Wonderful head that has lost so much, your brain drives to figure things out. Ambitious and determined? You are of course in...' "Slytherin! "

Stiles smiled but saw that he wouldn't be in the same house as any of his friends. The tables were eventually filled with foods of all kind and everyone dug in. Once they were done Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention." 

"Now that you all are fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." Dumbledoor then started listing off things such as Filch the care taker and the hundreds of items that were banned from Hogwarts. 

"Hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." Everyone under third year groaned at this including Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia. 

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Everyone gasped at this and Stiles dream of playing Quidditch this year was over. 

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

The doors than opened dramatically revealing a man with a long staff and a eye patch covering his right eye. Stiles quivered in fear and so did some others. The man clonked over to the teacher's table. 

When the lightning flashed you could see the man's scars over his body, his chin and the hand that shook Dumbledore's hand. 

"And this is your new dark arts teacher; Professor Moody." 

Stiles couldn't help but look at Moody both in awe and out of fear. Why did he have so many scars?

"As I was saying," Dumbledore smiled looking at all the students, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." The room was quiet. 

"You're joking," a kid with red haired said, everyone laughed with him. Dumbledore then tried to say a joke but was cut off. 

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

A tournament seemed fun to Stiles and the other slytherins agreed. 

"Maybe Potter will cause an affect of the death toll of the tournament this year," a blonde haired guy said in glee. The people surrounding him laughed with him. Dumbledore than ushered everyone to be quiet. 

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Personal prize money was something even Stiles was interested in. His muggle life did not contain much money so perhaps in the wizarding world he could. 

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" -- Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion."

Stiles sighed seeing the money idea slipping away. 

"I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

 

The four all got ready for bed in their own respected dorms. They may not have seen each other after dinner but they did think about them and the possible friends they made with each other.

 

The dinning hall was bustling with students gobbling up the food the quality just as good as it was yesterday. Stiles however yearned to be with Scott the slytherins were nice but there were certainly some pricks tainting the slytherin impression. 

So Stiles gained the courage to get up and go to the hufflepuff table where Scott was eating some toast. Scott smiled at Stiles happy to see him there. Stiles reached to grab a piece of toast as well and started to eat it along with Scott. 

The others didn't seem to mind a Slytherin sitting at their table and that made him happier that he was accepted there. He wasn't sure it would be the same at the Slytherin table. 

 

Lydia was sitting at the Ravenclaw table reading the textbooks she had to get for her school lessons. She was at chapter five when a brunette tapped her on the shoulder. Lydia turned around to realize it was Allison from the train. 

"Hey Lydia, mind if I sit here?" Lydia shook her head giving her room to sit down. 

"I love your hair," Lydia complemented, "do you want to be my friend?" 

"Yes, best friends?" 

"Yes, you are my new best friend." The two then sat down and talked about school and what they were excited for.


	3. Detention

The first class Scott had for the day was charms with the Slytherins so that included Stiles. He was up with joy at that moment. Their teacher was Professor Flitwick, a stumpy man who people thought of as quite smart. 

"Okay class the first spell that each of you will learn is how to hover things up in the air. Now this spell is something to work on, we should start it with something lighter. A feather. Now I want you to move your wand in this direction," Flitwick demonstrated, "and say the incantation; wingardium leviosa." 

Stiles - of course - waved the wand a bit too frantically to have the feather do anything. Stiles even waved his hand in front of it which made it move due to the wind but Flitwick noticed and said that Stiles didn't actually do it which made him a bit more frustrated. 

After a few tries Scott was successful and had the feather hover in the air. Stiles was proud and the whole class saw Scott with his feather floating in the air. 

"Congratulation Mr. McCall," Flitwick commented. Scott smiled in response. On the other side of the room a boy in Slytherin clothing scowled, his feather was up in the air as well. 

 

"McCall!" The boy in Slytherin that was jealous was also angry after class. Scott was alarmed but not as frightened by him. He may have been a Hufflepuff but he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. 

"Yes?" Scott asked. Stiles was standing a bit behind Scott because unlike Scott Stiles felt fear build up. 

"I saw you made a feather float, congrats." Despite his snark about the topic Scott nodded without fear.

"Thanks." The boy growled to himself and walked away clearly miffed. Stiles recovered his defense position and faced Scott. 

"That was pretty cool move of you. That was Jackson though, Jackson Whittmore." 

"So?"

"I've spent one night somewhat around this guy. He holds grudges at anyone who looks at him twice." 

"Well I can deal with it, what's the worse he can do?" 

 

On the other side of the school Lydia was with Allison exiting out of transfiguration with the books in their hands. Lydia was glad to have a great professor to teach her, someone who was stern but was not mean. She felt she had a mentor to look up to. 

Allison didn't feel exactly like Lydia but she quite liked Professor McGonagall. 

"Move!" A Slytherin boy moved past them quite angry. Lydia huffed but moved out of the way. Allison and Lydia had to separate however to get to their next class which was not together since they were in different houses. 

Lydia herself was off to potions which she thought of as an interesting class to attend. She couldn't be more wrong. First it was the longed haired professor who couldn't stop looking at her and the boy Stiles who keeps on messing around with the ingredients that were suppose to go into the pot not the table. 

On top of that there were rumors going around that she was a Weasley whatever that meant. 

She ignored everyone to work on her potion; Cures for Boils. When Snape wandered over he scowled at Stiles but didn't say anything to her. She knew she was doing a better job then Stiles but she had no idea why he was so peculiar. 

 

Scott had finished his defense against the dark arts class to be a bit frightening with Professor Moody seeing quite dark things and letting those dark things be projected onto the other students. Scott knew that it was wrong and it caused Scott to feel uneasy after class which Allison comforted him about it. 

Although Jackson - who walked out of the potions class - saw this and decided to knock him off his guard. 

"Hey shaken up McCall?" Scott didn't feel comfortable seeing Jackson there and Allison could see that. 

"Leave him alone!" 

"Wow first day and you already have a girlfriend." 

"She's not my girlfriend." 

"Yes she is, ooh." Jackson then pulled out his wand, Scott did the same. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall saw. 

"No wand dueling in the wall ways! You both are first years, what magic do you know in the first place?" Despite the Professor's presents Jackson lunged at Scott and Scott tried to fight back. 

"Boys!" She pulled them apart and Allison watched carefully treating their fight like a car wreck, something you had to watch. That ended however when Professor McGonagall looked at Allison sternly which meant to go to class. 

The boys finally separated both red in the face. 

"For you boys reckless behavior you each have a detention with Hagrid, the gatekeeper of the school. After dinner" The boys both looked at each other in disbelief but managed not to be late to their classes. 

 

Later in the day Scott couldn't touch his food that was probably quite delicious. He moved it around with his fork. Stiles on the other hand had a full appetite from his stress free day. Although he shared a bit of stress for Scott and the detention. 

"I should probably get going," Scott said as he stood up from his table. Stiles nodded and wished him good luck, Scott might need it. 

 

The tall man Hagrid greeted the students who deemed themselves detention on the first day of school. Unfortunately for them they were the only students that had received a detention. 

"For today ye two are going to help out with thee triwizard tournament. I need ye to get eh they salamanders in the woods for the dra- triwizard tournament." 

"Isn't the forbidden forest forbidden?" Jackson asked. 

"The forest is only forbidden ta students who go into it without a teachers consent. I consent ta dis. " Jackson mumbled okay under his breath which went undetected by Hagrid. 

" 'ere is the baskets you two shall stick together and raise your wand to send sparks up if you're in trouble." 

"How do you send sparks up?" 

"Oh right you're a first year," Hagrid then took Scott's wand and showed him how to create sparks. Jackson watched but didn't make a peep since he didn't know how to do that either but was too proud to say anything to him. 

"And say lumos ta get yer wand to light up." Scott had the hang of it and he and Jackson were off. Hagrid went on a different path then the rest of them to get as many salamanders as possible. 

Once Jackson and Scott were quite a bit into the woods Jackson shook his head looking at Scott. 

"You're killing my groove. I'm going to go onto that path and you can stay on this path." 

"But we're suppose to stick together," Scott countered but Jackson walked off leaving Scott on his path. Scott carried on. 

 

"Dumbledore, we have a problem," it was McGonagall at the headmaster's office, "there are sightings of Peter Hale, the werewolf, in the forbidden forest."

"Well I'll close the doors so that all the students stay inside." 

"That's another problem there are students in detention, in the forbidden forest." 

"We need to retrieve them." 

 

Scott wandered farther into the woods with his wand tightly gripped into his hands. The dark was never a comfort to him. There were sounds all around him including a rustle of something near him. Although Scott was just a first year he didn't know any spells. 

Scott's eyes then widen when a set of teeth came closer to him and chomped.


	4. Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally messed up the last two chapters they are not in order, sorry about that but I hope you enjoy the real two chapters.

Scott woke up feeling like he was in another universe. He, of course, wasn't but he saw white everywhere and though he might have ended up in heaven. Although once his eyes adjusted to the light he spotted Stiles there along with Lydia which was a bit of a surprise to him. 

Stiles walked up to him once he saw him and put his hands on Scott's shoulder to comfort him. Scott started to feel the pain and adjusted himself to sit up. The caregiver of the unit came in to stop him. 

"You don't want to make the injuries worse, stay still." She then forced potions into his mouth which instantly soothed him. 

"Make your visit quick, he'll need some rest." Lydia began to walk closer to Scott and was right beside Stiles by the bed. She had something in her hand. 

"Here I brought you chocolate frogs." Scott smiled they were his favourite he quickly opened the package and gobbled it up. 

"You guys waited for me?" 

"Yeah, of course," Stiles said fiddling with the barrier on the bed, "you were hurt and I knew you would want a friend there." Lydia cleared her throat at Stiles. 

"Lydia did too." 

"Wait- what happened to me?" Before the two could answer the lady walked up to them with a stern look on her face. 

"I think you two have been here long enough, go to class." The two obeyed leaving Scott by himself. 

"I'm sure they'll give you any homework you missed." She was about the leave when Scott stopped her. 

"What happened to me?" 

"In the woods, a werewolf bit you. You're going to go through some changes but it can be managed." Scott had fear spread through his veins. 

"I'm a werewolf?" 

"Yes, you have lycanthropy." Scott tried to process that piece of information but couldn't. It was too much for him to handle and the nurse understood. She reached for the blankets Scott was laid underneath and pulled it up to his chest.

"Rest, it'll make you feel better." She then started to mix the potions to help with sleep, Scott recognized the potions since it was the same thing his mom would use if he was having a bad dream. This time however it wasn't a bad dream, it was a reality. 

 

Stiles felt terrible for Scott having to stay at the hospital wing because of Jackson Whittmore. Stiles felt angry and seeing Jackson in person didn't help. 

"Stiles whatever you're thinking, don't." Lydia was standing behind him giving him a stern look. Stiles sucked in his breath before facing Lydia entirely. 

"Why not? Jackson was the whole reason why Scott ended up there in the first place-" Lydia touched his arm and Stiles froze in place as he realized he was talking to Lydia Martin. Stiles then stopped ranting and took a different demeanor.

"So Lydia why did you even stop by the hospital after Scott's incident?" Lydia held back her tongue from saying something both witty and something that would have made their friendship even more difficult to maintain. So she took a breath herself before replying. 

"Allison told me he was in the hospital and she felt bad about being around for the situation that got him into detention so I wanted to go for her and besides I like Scott, as a friend." Stiles nodded as a reply and he shuffled his feet. The two then noticed people were moving around them to get to class. 

"Shoot." Stiles said anxiously. 

"See you in potions." The two parted into the general student population. 

 

Allison was alone in the defense against the dark arts class. The only person she had gotten chummy with was with Dennis Creevey simply because he was a muggle-born as well as herself and she was able to connect with him better than the purebloods that clung to their bloodline like it was the thing that was saving their family tree from falling. 

It was those types of things that made Allison feel bad reflecting on her own muggle family life. The class was quite interesting but she felt a bit scared of the professor Mad-Eye Moody but she enjoyed the class, something Gryffindor in her blood she guessed. 

 

Lydia got out of her first class bored out of her mind. It wasn't that she found Hogwarts boring at all but she had already learned about the aspects of charms that everyone was just starting to learn. Throughout the class she let her mind wander to think about how Scott was doing, she overheard Madam Pomfrey and another nurse talk about him in pity. 

He had lycanthropy. It was somewhat rare or at least wasn't talked about as much as other diseases that runs throughout the wizarding world. From Lydia's parents she heard about the horrible symptoms of lycanthropy; irritability, migraines, muscle soreness and during the full moon they transform into a monster. Lydia shivered at that thought, she had never seen a werewolf in person before but saw pictures. They were horrifying. 

"Lydia," she turned her head towards the voice. It was Jackson Whittmore, the person that put Scott into the hospital. She might not have cared for the lad if it weren't for Allison. She talked about him like he hung the stars and now his life was changed. Lydia sucked in her breath before listening to what Jackson had to say. 

"Hey walk me to class." Lydia couldn't believe he could be like this at this moment in time but then again Jackson probably wouldn't guess that Lydia, a pureblood would be hanging out with a half-blooded Hufflepuff from a muggleborn Gryffindor. 

"Okay," Lydia replied in a hostile tone. Jackson didn't pick up on it but that was besides the point. Jackson's parents were work friends with Lydia's and she sometimes wished he wasn't. He was a prick but because of her parent's relationship to the Whittmore's she was permitted to hang out with him. 

Although knowing Jackson's parents had it perks, Lydia knew secrets that were shared in supposed secrecy between the parent's, Jackson was adopted.


	5. Unforgivable Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of messed up chapters.

It was early in the morning when Scott woke up, he heard noise that stirred him awake and let the sleepy potions ware off. He was surprised to see Allison on the edge of the bed with candy in the palms of her hands. 

"Madam Pomfrey is going to be mad when-" 

"You don't have to tell her, I'll be here and gone quickly, promise." Scott nodded sitting himself up more. Scott McCall had survived a werewolf bite but there was much more to being a werewolf than that, Scott had yet to survive a full moon. 

Scott's stomach grumbled and he realized that he was quite hungry. Allison went up to him to put some of the candy into the palm of his hand, sherbet lemons. Allison smiled at Scott as she then got up to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Scott croaked unable to help his dry throat. 

"I have to go back to bed, before anyone else wakes up." Allison then left leaving Scott in the dark with a hint of light coming from the window, the emitted morning sun. 

 

It morning and Stiles got up, actually he pretty much stayed up, too anxious to go to sleep. Scott was hurt and even though he's suppose to be a big, tough Gryffindor Stiles knew that Scott was more than that. He knew it was the same way for himself, he was a Slytherin but he didn't have to just be a Slytherin, he was more than that. 

Although Stiles wasn't upset that he was a Slytherin, he did identify with what Slytherin's were; cunning and resourceful but he was also smart and brave - at times. 

Stiles went down to breakfast but didn't see Scott at the Hufflepuff table. Scott was suppose to be better today. Stiles turned to the Slytherin table and to his surprise Scott was there. Everyone else at the Slytherin table was eyeing him or purposely ignoring him Scott didn't seem to care however. He was too wrapped up in his toast. 

"You're back," Stiles greeted enthusiastically. Scott smiled. 

"Yes, I am back and ready to learn lots," Scott and Stiles both heard Jackson groan in the background but they didn't find it mean, they found it funny to annoy Jackson.

"Please tell me you guys are not mudbloods," Scott felt cringe go down his spine. Stiles didn't know a lot about the wizarding world but he of course knew about the slurs and prejudice against people just like the muggle world. 

"I am not a muggle born I am half blooded, my mom is a healer." 

"And your dad?" Jackson retorted. Scott didn't say anything back.

"I'm half blooded too so let's end our conversation right here." Scott agreed and got up. In the corner of Stiles' eye he saw the notorious Draco Malfoy. His family is known as death eaters but his family had powerful influences in the ministry anyway. 

Draco was with two others they were talking about the triwizard tournament and how if anyone should represent Hogwarts that he was the one to do it. Yeah right, Stiles couldn't imagine him being able to be in the tournament even if he somehow got over the age line. 

 

"Are you going to tell me where you were last night?" Lydia asked Allison at the breakfast table. 

"I don't know what your talking about," Allison scoffed doing her best to look innocent. Lydia gave Allison a look and Allison automatically spilled out her guts. 

"I went to the hospital wing to see Scott, I didn't want to make things awkward in class." 

"And by sneaking into the hospital wing just to see him isn't going to make things weird?" 

"No," Allison said shaking her head trying to convince herself more than anything that nothing was going to get weird from their interaction early in the morning. 

"You like him?" Lydia smirked. 

"Shut up." Lydia then knew without a doubt that Allison liked Scott. 

 

Classes were boring for Scott but defense against the dark arts was next and that class although scary was never boring. Scott found Allison sitting down and sat beside her. 

"Sherbet lemon?" Scott joked and Allison laughed in response. Although when Mad Eye Moody walked up to the class everyone stopped talking, everyone stopped breathing. 

"Today we are going to talk about the unforgivable curses, which some of you may be familiar with." 

"But sir, we're first years," it had been Owen Cauldwell, a fellow Hufflepuff who said this. Mad Eye Moody looked at him - with his good eye - before taking a swig of a beverage in his hand. 

"Alcoholic," Dennis said looking at Allison and Scott, "must need something to help with all the pain he saw in the war, that's what Colin says." 

"Got something to say, Creevey?" The professor said gruffly looking at him this time, without a response he went on. 

"I am teaching this to everyone, war could always be coming and learning these curses will get you a long way. Even if you guys are first years war is for all ages." Everyone looked a bit uneasy, war? Allison heard about the death eaters at The Quidditch World Cup but thought of it more as a rampage to get attention then them actually preparing for something.

Many of the classmates put it off as him going crazy since he was old and retired from being an auror so maybe the old days seep into his new ones. 

Although the lesson wasn't dulled with those thoughts in mind. Moody had done things to the spider that showed pain and suffrage and for Allison someone who had only heard about spells during the summertime but the spells shown in the classroom were much more destructive than any other spell she had heard of. 

"Now that you know the spells you can be more aware of them, there are not any counter curses to these but you can be vigilant. Always be vigilant!" People jumped at that and Moody looked almost happy about it. 

"Now let's get to writing." 

 

Lydia was in a turmoil about her potions class. Jackson was not a nice person so she did not want to sit with him but she couldn't sit with Stiles again because Jackson was an asset to her family. She didn't want to think about those kinds of things, she didn't feel like she should have had to think about those things. 

She was going to sit with Jackson when Stiles pulled her by her forearm Jackson did not look pleased. 

"What are you doing? Why sit with Jackson Whittmore of all people?" That was a good question. 

"He's not that bad," Lydia tried to cover up for his buffoonery.

"Um Lydia he's the reason for Scott's ... condition." 

"Okay well maybe if Jackson knew about what was going to happen he might not have left Scott alone in the first place," Lydia reasoned. 

"Martin, Stilinski? Are you going to sit down?" 

"Yes sir," Lydia answered sitting down which happened to be next to Jackson. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat beside Lydia who was beside Jackson. The boys on the end rolled their eyes and Lydia wanted to disappear. 

Worry went through Stiles' veins too, the full moon is coming.


	6. First Full Moon

Scott and Stiles were weary this week as the full moon started to approached. At first Scott was in denial of his disease - or his condition as everyone kindly refers it to. He didn't think he could possibly have it coursing through his veins to become such a monster because of his mother he knew what a werewolf could be. 

Even though Madam Pomfrey had given Scott disgusting potions to drink for the full moon the other symptoms following the full moon were not treated. This left Scott with migraines and heightened senses including smell. 

It didn't help that the breakfast consisted of eggs. It also didn't help that Scott was sitting at the Slytherin table with Jackson eyeing him suspiciously. Scott suppressed an unnecessary amount of grumpiness he held with the moon coming up. 

Scott had received a parcel from his mum with comfort items like blankets, food and little bottles of potions that would make him feel a bit more comfortable, Scott was saving them for the full moon but he was tempted to down the potions now witnessing everything going on around him. 

He had never really realized how loud everything was at Hogwarts even the forks scraping the plates was enough to make him coil himself into a ball. Stiles noticed and felt quite badly for him. 

"Let's go somewhere quieter," Stiles suggested guiding Scott away from the table. 

"Leaving without a meal?" Jackson asked in a smug voice. Stiles restrained Scott from being violent towards Jackson. Being a werewolf could suppress everything you are as a human being. Stiles knew that under normal circumstances he would be the one snapping off and Scott being the person to restrain him but Stiles knew that this grumpy, angry Scott wasn't actually his natural Hufflepuff self.

"What's going on?" It was Allison coming up to Scott and Stiles. Stiles spotted Lydia sitting at the Ravenclaw table eyeing them out. 

"Scott is going through the symptoms of his 'condition'." 

"Stop referring it to a condition, it's a sickness!" 

"See, like that." Allison nodded understanding. 

"I have muggle candies I can give you, always make me feel better." 

"Like what?" Scott asked intrigued. 

"Snickers." 

"Hey Lydia, walk me to class."

"Walk yourself Jackson," Lydia stood up to tend to Scott leaving Jackson by himself. 

"Tough luck," a brunette girl - Slytherin - walking past him smirking. Even for the Slytherin population Jackson was a bit too much. Jackson scowled at her before heading to class on his lonesome. 

 

Allison was with Dean and Stiles in Herbology and even though she wanted to focus on the life cycle of Devil's Snare she couldn't help but wander her mind to other things like Scott.

Stiles had given Scott the soothing potions that was sent to him even with Scott's protest to make him seem back to normal, at least physically numbing the headaches and senses. Although Allison still imagined Scott to be in a turmoil about the full moon, even with the potions he would be bed bound for the night. Allison hoped that there would be some way to see Scott. 

Allison then thought about her family and what they would think of her hanging out with a werewolf. In her family she was treated like a princess but trained like a warrior with things such as archery and gymnastics. So when Allison received the letter from Hogwarts letting them know she's a witch her parents were perplexed seeing their little girl become something they had no idea of. 

She hasn't gotten any letters since she has arrived but she hoped her parents would accept her nevertheless when she went home for the Christmas break. 

"Miss Argent," Allison looked up at the teacher confused. 

"I think you've made a deep enough hole for your Devil's Snare." 

"Oh," Allison pulled her dirt covered hands away and listened to the rest of the lecture with semi understanding. She still had another class before she could catch up with Scott. In the corner of her eye she saw a kid with a concerned eye on her. Another Gryffindor but not one she knew as well. 

 

"Oi," Allison called to the boy after class. He was going to leave for his next class when he saw her coming up to him. 

"Oh um hi." 

"What's your name?" Allison wanted to get straight to the point.

"Um Isaac Lahey, you?" 

"Allison," Isaac was a tall kid with slightly curly hair that sat on his head, "you were staring at me in class." 

"Oh was I? You just seemed to be dazed about something." 

"I am, thanks for noticing," Allison then went straight to class to talk to Lydia about Scott, he was taking up all her thoughts.

 

Scott felt like crap by the time classes were over with - even more than he was previously - he decided to skip dinner and head straight to bed, hospital bed understanding that he physically will turn into a werewolf but keep a sane human mind the whole time. He had the wolfbane potion in hand walking up to the hospital. 

Although a cat made it's way towards Scott and with his senses getting quite high the cat started to irritate him when otherwise he would welcome it. The cat seemed to sense Scott's reaction to it because then it started to get closer with almost human characteristics of being mean. 

Scott managed to push it out of the way to walk to the hospital - and for the first time in his life he hated an animal. 

 

Stiles was eating dinner but not in a happy manner. Without Scott he was a bit saddened. But then he had a whiff of a familiar scent; Lydia Martin. She sat next to him with elegance. 

"Here for Jackson," Stiles sighed waiting for disappointment. 

"No, actually I'm here for you," Stiles nodded happily but it was a bit awkward with a spoonful of roast beef in his mouth. 

"Scott is being taken care of by Madam Pomfery and probably wants to be alone for now but you are not being taken care of and you looked sad eating alone so here I am." 

"Wow, you're really smart," and for the first time Stiles has made Lydia smile but not for long. 

"Another Weasley, they populate like bunnies they do," it was Draco. 

"I am not a Weasley thank you very much," Draco looked on the first year with disgust. 

"Then who are you, Ravenclaw?" 

"Lydia Martin, my dad knows your dad, the white haired one right?" Draco looked baffled at the harsh tongued first year. 

"It's Platinum blond," Draco countered before walking away. 

"Let's go to the library," Lydia then walked with Stiles leaving Jackson in the dust yet again. He was quite angry about that and the girl from earlier noticed. 

"That suck, for you." 

"Why are you watching me?" Jackson asked sharply. 

"No need to be rude, I'm just eating food." 

"Well you're eating it weirdly," Jackson points out of how she's eating it - lack of utensils. 

"Again, rude." 

"I'm Jackson Whittmore I'm a pureblood so stop it." 

"I'm Malia Tate, I don't care."


	7. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week late, oof! I had some tests and crap going on but I hope you still like this chapter!

The sun had rose over Hogwarts and Scott felt remarkably better than he had last night. He was eager to start his day so once he found Madam Pomfery she examined him - even though it wasn't the pace he wanted - and sent him off to go to the common room. He was quite happy even though he had a sense of dread over himself that this was not the last time this would happen. 

Scott's walk was normal until he saw the cat again who this time was much more hostile than last night and suddenly pounced on him. 

Scott was frantic to get the cat off of him and shook his body to get the cat to get off but it decided to cling onto him. Scott didn't even notice a man standing in front of him til he collided into him. 

"Boy what are you doing!" Scott wide eyed was face to face with the caregiver of the school. The cat got off of Scott's back as if it were the innocent one in the situation. 

"I was just going -" 

"To get yourself in trouble that's for sure, my poor cat doesn't need someone to attack her so early in the morning," he picked up the cat giving it loving strokes, Scott felt uncomfortable. 

"Oi," Filch screeched when Scott tried to sneak away, "you are out of bed and attacking my cat, detention for you." 

"But-" 

"You want two detentions boy?" 

"No." 

"Then scat!" Scott did as he was told and scooted off to the Hufflepuff dorm room. When Scott got in there wasn't any there except one blond boy who was quite older than Scott. 

"Hello, how did you get out of bed?" The boy called him out, Scott didn't want another confrontation to happen so early in the morning. 

"I was in the hospital wing all night," Scott admitted. 

"My condolences, but breakfast is in a few hours so you should probably catch some sleep." 

"Okay," Scott felt too tired to argue, sleep sounded good to him anyway in a comfy bed and not in a stiff, cold bed. 

 

When everyone was bustling down at breakfast Allison was in her own head about Scott - maybe she did like him like Lydia mentioned. Allison just didn't have the chance to see him last night over a night full of homework and Lydia along with Stiles pulling her along to hang out together. 

She was happy to be with them but she also promised to be with Scott at some point although she never did. Before she could ponder more Lydia came up to her with her plate of breakfast. 

"Allison, please don't tell me you're thinking about Scott." 

"No, I-I'm not."

"You are such a Gryffindor, can't even bring yourself to lie well." Allison huffed she could never be matched with Lydia's mouth, full of comebacks and wits to deal with any situation that comes her way. Speaking of which the Slytherin Jackson was on his way to Lydia now. 

"We need to talk," he said gruffly. Lydia complied which made Allison all the more wonder about Jackson and Lydia. 

 

"What do you want Jackson? I'm trying to eat breakfast with my best friend." 

"With a Gryffindor, what would people say if they saw that I was hanging out with someone who was hanging out with a Gryffindor. I mean it's bad enough you're a Ravenclaw-" 

"Excuse me Jackson but unlike you I don't care what people say about me," that wasn't entirely true but Lydia wanted to be better than him in this situation, "so it really piss-" 

"Mr. Whittmore, Miss Martin, what are you two doing standing in the middle of breakfast?" It was Professor McGonagall. 

"Nothing Professor just heading over to the Gryffindor table to sit down with a friend," even though it was an explanation to McGonagall she said it a bit harshly for her benefit for Jackson. 

"Then please continue on, Miss Martin." 

"Yes Professor," she heard Jackson mumble 'don't care, my ass' but she kept her head held high when walking back to Allison. The two didn't bother to talk about relationships after.

 

Stiles walked into breakfast anticipating Scott to be there but alas he was not. Although Stiles did notice Lydia and Allison sitting together so he decided to join them. 

"Hello," he greeted, "looking lovely today." Lydia nodded in response but Stiles could tell she was rolling her eyes in her head. Stiles didn't care however Scott was like a hamster in his mind running on the wheel that is his train of thoughts. Stiles was simply worried seeing as Scott was probably through a lot of things from the last 24 hours. 

Speaking of the devil there was Scott and everyone in the group noticed him almost immediately and beckoned him to sit down with them. He complied. 

"Why are we only seeing you now?" Stiles asked which may have seemed rude but Stiles was quite anxious so manners had flown out the window. 

"I got out of the hospital at five so once I got into my bed I just passed out." Everyone nodded having sympathy for Scott but Scott could feel that so he changed topics. 

"But when I was walking back Filch's cat attacked me." 

"The cat should be spayed," Stiles replied. 

"The worst part is that Filch saw me and gave me a detention." 

"Are you talking about Filch," the group turned to see a red haired boy who was quite older than them. 

"Yeah why?" 

"We've been in his detention class way more than the average student," another red haired boy spoke up covering for his brother - probably twin with the identical faces. 

"Really what's it like?" Scott asked.

"Terrible." 

"Horrible." 

That did not make Scott feel okay about it although the twins turned their attention towards other people to leave the though of detention to stir in Scott's head. 

"The plus however is that the other wizarding school neighboring us are going to arrive giving you more time before your detention," Lydia said before taking a swig of water. 

Scott hoped today would not be as chaotic Scott could use some grounding from the night he had being physically a werewolf but mentally a human. It was painful but he was thankful it wasn't and hopefully he'd never have to hurt anyone, ever.


	8. Goblet of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to not be posting next week in order of exams getting shoved down my throat. I hope you understand, happy reading!

The day carried on as followed, classes, learning and the Hogwarts experience all around them. Everyone bustled to their classes and the majority of the school was quite excited for later tonight. Scott was not however, he felt butterflies in his stomach with his upcoming detention.

Allison came up to him for their first class together looping through his arm to guide him to defense against the dark arts even though he already knew the way to get there. Scott was thankful for the support. 

Outside the classroom however their were three students walking out of the class and Scott was able to point out that the boy in the middle was the famous Harry Potter with the scar in the middle of his forehead. Scott was able to pick up on what they were saying. 

"The way he talks you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second," Harry Potter was the one to say this but his friends agreed with him. They were all in some way limping out of the classroom. Allison saw too and was speechless. What things were they doing in there? 

The two settled in their seats along with everyone else. Mad-Eye Moody looked at Scott wonderingly and started class. 

"Professor," Dennis had raised his hand, Mad-Eye Moody nodded gruffly to it, "what were the fourth years doing in here, they all are limping." Scott had wondered this as well. 

"Fighting off the imperio curse," everyone in the room was a bit shocked and confused, why would he do that. 

"Are we doing that too Professor?" Dennis asked this much scared then before. Mad-Eye cackled hysterically making people squirm around, uncomfortably. 

"No, you all are first years, you'd all lose spectacularly," the quiet hit and Moody took a swig of his drink. 

"Today it's textbook so open it up to page 30," Scott felt more relaxed as he got on to the task of reading. Allison nudge Scott though getting his attention. 

"He's looking at you," Scott then looked and what Allison said was true. He was being watch by Moody. 

 

Another day another day of potions with 'the' Lydia Martin. In the beginning when she walked into the room many people stared at her assuming that there was another Weasley running around but with her own confidence and wit people could point out that she in fact was not. 

Although today when Stiles was sitting in his usual seating he saw Jackson and Lydia on the other side of the room. However, they were not civil at all with each other and Stiles could hear snippets of what was going on over there. 

"He's not a bad guy, he's just a little awkward sometimes," it was Lydia seemingly pleading with Jackson about some strange topic. 

"Well I still don't like him and I don't have to like him," Jackson retorts this and with help of Jackson's glare Stiles realizes that they're talking about him. 

"At least he treats me with respect unlike you, you caitiff!" Lydia walked away and left Jackson confused with her choice of vocabulary. Lydia walked up to Stiles in the most dignified way, straightened her skirt and sat down. Stiles felt quite smug and smiled to Jackson who rolled his eyes. 

 

Defense against the dark arts was over and Scott - as well as everyone else - was prepared to leave when Moody beckoned Scott to join him. Scott responded obeying Moody. 

"Boy, don't feel alarmed but I have heard rumors from the teacher that you," Mad-Eye took a breath as if to concentrate on it's pronunciation, "are a lycanthropy - a werewolf." Scott was in a bit of shock either that he would know this or that teachers were spreading rumors about him. Scott felt the same way about each, shocked. 

"Yeah it was in the woods," Scott felt a little frightened to tell Moody about what happened since Scott himself was still processing everything and Scott definitely learned never to go into the woods ever again. 

"Interesting, I think you should be trained about how to use being a werewolf to your strengths." Scott felt very confused and a bit concerned about what was going on through Mad Eye's head. 

"Well I have to go to class," Scott ended up rushing to say to in some way escape this guy. Moody saw the amount of people heading into his class and he let Scott go and Scott ran to get to his next class on time with Stiles. 

 

Classes had ended and it was the dinner everyone was excited to see. Scott would have been too if not for the dread that came after. Had the twins been right? Scott wasn't ready, he didn't think he'd ever be ready to deal with Flitch and his nasty cat. 

Although there wasn't time to ponder the school's were on their way and Scott could feel the bubbling excitement from everyone. So he stood and watched with the others the schools that flew in. 

The first crowd of people was from Durmstrang, men and women walking in in a strict demeanor. The second crowd was from Beauxbatons filled with people that could make you swoon. Scott felt Allison shaking on Scott's robes. 

"Scott look!" Scott looked towards the group of Durmstrang people but didn't know what Allison was getting at. 

"It's Victor Krum," she explained and Scott smiled. The famous Quiddich seeker, he was in the same room as this famous person. 

Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Detention 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on the writer grind. I had exams that tarnished my focus for this chapter but I hope you enjoy it since I finally finished it. Hope to have a new one up by next week. <3

The time had come after the festivities where Harry Potter the famous kid had been chosen to do the triwizard tournament but the thing was he was under the age to be in the contest. Scott smelled something fishy going on but maybe that was some werewolf senses because everyone else didn't bother to question it and was quite negative towards Harry. Some of the Hufflepuffs were against Harry because they didn't want to be in the shadows again after Cedric was Hogwarts champion. 

He heard people spreading rumors on his way to Flitch's office. He walked slowly not wanting to be there early to possibly be subjected to do more things but alas he turned up there sooner than expected anyway. Although, two familiar red heads were there as well. 

"Nice to see you again," one of them said casually. 

"Thought to see you here much sooner, Flitch hates it when students procrastinate." 

"I wasn't," Scott protests but had it fall through by a look on their faces, "okay maybe I was." The door was then swung open loudly revealing Flitch, a bit of a scary man but also had the cowardly look in his demeanor it was hard to figure him out. 

"Fred, George, you know what to do." 

"Fall off a cliff?" 

"Hang ourselves by your shackles?" Flitch was ready to respond but was interrupted when Moody passed by and spot Scott. 

"I can take it from here," Moody took Scott's shoulder and took it to lead him away from Flitch and Scott was grateful he hope he would never be in detention with Flitch but at the same time being in detention with Moody didn't sound much more fun than with Flitch. 

But he went anyway, maybe Moody was more fun then he looked. 

 

Lydia met up with Jackson and his friends while idly sitting by hearing their conversation and because Lydia was a female and in a different house she was not referred to at all but was told to be there regardless. 

"So I was thinking," Jackson started to instruct the boys, "since we all brought our own brooms to Hogwarts we might as well try them out." They were all quite interested in this idea as they straightened their backs and leaned forward keen on the details. 

"How about tomorrow, it's Saturday and everyone will be too focused on the triwizard tournament to care about a few first years." Everyone in the circle agreed then someone raised their hand as if this was a classroom of some such. 

"Can we bring others to watch, people must be craving a Quidditch game."

"Yeah," Jackson responded, "I could bring Draco, he'd surely be impressed as Slytherin's seeker." 

"What about some Gryffindors?" Another boy asked and Jackson looked repulsed. 

"Why would we let some loser lions into our fun." 

"Think about it," the boy elaborated, "everyone always talks about the games here against Slytherin and Gryffindor, why not have a game and have them - of course - lose." 

"Why do you think Gryffindors would be the losers?" Lydia chirped in walking into their circle. 

"Because they're idiots." 

"I didn't know idiots were an accurate scale to measure a loss."

"Bugger off Lydia," Jackson interrupted the little fun Lydia was having. 

"Fine," Lydia put her head up high once again leaving Jackson in the dust as she went along to do something else. The boys in the circle finalized their discussion about the rule breaking Quidditch game. Lydia on the other hand went to the library, it was pretty amazing but kept her head down so nobody could recognize her. She was no Hermione Granger, she didn't want to tarnish her new reputation for being some kind of nerd. Although a part of her was a great nerd who had a library for a bedroom at home. She sighed and got to reading in peace. 

 

Allison was up in the owlery writing as she promised to do for her parents. She told them about classes that were quite different than regular school but in a good way. She also mentioned the friends she has made along the way all in different houses but are quite good nonetheless. 

She wondered what they're reaction would be to all this. She never got a proper chance to see the reaction on their face about the magic properties of the school and that her whole life was going to change from one letter. Although she never could imagine them being shocked or scared about it, they never were those kinds of people. 

Allison fondly remembers her parents getting her into sports, she failed at soccer and baseball but her talents hit her in gymnastics and archery, especially archery. 

Allison took the genes of her father and ran with them, hitting every target that came her way at the young age of 8. She won medals and trophies for it but she never saw a use for it in the real world. Although, she was at Hogwarts so the real world didn't apply to her anymore so maybe there was a purpose. She then wrote down a request to her parents to see if they had her old bow and arrows to send to her. 

She gave it to an owl - she did not have one of her own yet - and sent it on it's way. Allison watched it with her palms resting on her cheeks looking at the bird fly away getting smaller and smaller with each second. 

 

Scott sat in front of Moody's desk anxious for what was going to happen. Maybe Moody would just let him go or maybe the opposite. Could Moody have his own set of torturous devices. His mind didn't have that much time to wander because Moody then showed up. Scott straighten up his back in case he was a strict person with strict courtesy guidelines. Moody didn't notice this as he got to his side of the desk and sat down. 

"Ay got yourself a detention didn't you," Moody opened up conversation. Scott just nodded.

"That's why I want to help you, suppress the werewolf instincts inside of you, you can't just have a clear mind to avoid the werewolf facade you have to have human instincts so we're going to test them out." Scott couldn't help but gulp in fear at that notion.


	10. Into Trouble

Scott felt exhausted after Moody's attempts to 'suppress' his werewolf side of himself. If Scott didn't know better he would of thought of him as trying to torture him with his kind of tactics like scaring him and even applying pressure to the point where he felt pain. 

It was over though by the time it was eight o'clock and Scott hurried to bed and passed out right away. 

 

In the morning Scott spotted Stiles over with Lydia at the Ravenclaw table. The two were having a conversation where he could practically see the snark on Lydia's face along with Stiles' sense of awkwardness radiating all over himself. 

Scott smiled and started to head over towards them although a familiar face stopped him. It was Allison with a big smile planted on her face. 

"Hey Scott how was detention?" Scott responded with a distressed face that Allison took as the answer. 

"I got something from my parents this morning, fast delivery." Allison then revealed the compound bow from her hand and aimed it at Scott. 

"Woah what are you doing," Scott asked defensive, Moody made him on edge. 

"Relax silly, I'm pretty sure you need arrows to make this thing an actual threat." 

"Right."

"Come on, let's go sit with Stiles and Lydia." Allison grabbed Scott's hand dragging him towards the others. Stiles and Lydia halted their conversation to greet Scott and Allison who sat down in front of them. 

"Tell Scott," Stiles motioned Lydia to Scott. Lydia put her lips together deciding whether or not it was the best decision, Scott wasn't exactly the luckiest guy in the world Lydia didn't want to throw chances at him. Although when push came to shove Lydia decided to tell him anyway. 

"Jackson is setting up a Quidditch game today," Lydia starts to explain, "and some people want others to attend, to participate so that he can get some ego on his shoulders." Lydia rolled her eyes at this but everyone else was silent. 

"What? You're not thinking about attending are you?" Lydia looked at the table with various degrees of shame to want to go. 

"I've never seen a game of Quidditch," Allison explained. 

"I always wanted to play," Scott announced.

"I want to see Jackson fall off his broom," Stiles explained honestly. Lydia just rolled her eyes at the three. She understood she was the mature one but this was ridiculous. Lydia just huffed and walked away from the buffoons. 

"But Lydia this is your house's table," Stiles shouted behind her. In response the other Ravenclaws gave the 'invaders' looks of displeasure.

 

Allison managed to drag Lydia into the forbidden forest. How? Lydia would never know but Allison wanted to test out her archery skills and Lydia was complied to be with her. So Allison took the various bows that came along with her. Bows that Lydia was surprised that they even made it into her hands without getting a detention. They surely were not safe but Allison's parents found a way even though they were muggles. 

Allison pulled back a bow to her ear targeting the tree. 

"I still don't like this idea," Lydia piped up distracting Allison from her target, letting it stab into the ground, "it's the same woods that Scott became a werewolf in." 

"But it's day," Allison argued, "and I have you." 

"Oh I'm flattered," Lydia said sarcastically. Allison didn't listen to the remark as she hit the tree with a different arrow, an arrow that exploded." Lydia's eyes rounded. 

"Okay this was actually a very good idea, you can take on some werewolves-" Lydia stopped talking when she heard a rustle in the distance. 

"You hear that," Allison asked Lydia nodded too scared to speak." 

"I'm going to go find out who it is," Allison said dropping the bows. 

"Allison don't be stupid," Lydia begged in a harsh whisper, "take a bow." Allison did and took off, leaving a worried Lydia in the woods by herself with nothing but a bunch of harsh arrows without a bow. Then Lydia grabbed her wand, she didn't know enough spells to do anything to a person other than inconvenience them, her parents didn't want her dabbling in those things but Lydia wish she did now. The noises were getting closer and closer and without much as a warning an arrow flew through the air with a boy catching it before it hit her in the face. 

"Lydia, oh god," Allison said before running to her. 

"You have to be careful in the woods," the boy said.

"Did you just happen to be here," Allison asked confused by his random presence. 

"Yeah you guys were going into get into trouble going in these woods I wanted to help you." 

"How? You're not even a year older than us." 

"I saved this girl didn't I?" 

"My names Lydia." 

"I'm Isaac."

"Let's just get out of here," Lydia said having enough trouble for the day. The other two followed her out of the woods. 

 

While Lydia and Allison were in the woods Scott and Stiles were out looking for Jackson for the first time in their life. They walked to the game arena seeing bits of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Scott didn't fit in house wise but Jackson looked at Scott as if he was a Gryffindor as his opponent.

"Hello McCall," Jackson teased, "I didn't know badgers could play Quidditch." 

"Shove off Jackson," Stiles intervened.

"And for a Slytherin you sure don't act like it, drop the Hufflepuff and be my 'friend'." Stiles was disgusted because Jackson wasn't just a stereotypical Slytherin, he was an ass. 

"No way, you're an ass." 

"I'm hurt Stilinski, guess you can't play." 

"I'll play," it was Scott intervening like he always does being the bigger person. 

"Well good luck punk," Jackson got on his broom and flew off already for the game to unfold. Scott got on his broom but Stiles tried to stop him. 

"Have you even rode a broom before?" Stiles asked, Scott shrugged. 

"There's a first time for everything." Scott was then off flying up in the sky and managing not to fall off his broom or even look to be out of control. It was like the instincts he had were higher based on his werewolf side of him. It was odd because that wasn't a side effect of being a werewolf, it was a side effect from his werewolf potion.

"Oh -" Stiles stopped before he swore and got himself up off the broom to tell Scott.


	11. The Illegal Quidditch Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was so late getting this chapter to you guys but I hope you enjoy!

Allison and Lydia along with Isaac looked to the distance to see people on brooms up in the air, Allison was excited to see it being a muggle born and all. So she started to go in that direction but Lydia pulled her back from the action. 

"Lydia, come on!" Lydia shook her head in response. 

"There a bunch of idiots," Lydia insisted, "there all going to get in trouble and get served detention for a month if they're lucky." 

"But Lydia, Stiles and Scott are there too." Lydia squinted to see the two boys there, Stiles hanging back but still up in the air with them. 

"I never said they weren't idiots," Lydia sighed, "let's go." Allison happily lead but Isaac was behind them in a dilemma about the situation. 

"I don't have to join you guys right?" Allison looked at Isaac and gripped onto his arm taking him there anyway. 

"I guess I do have to join you guys." Lydia couldn't help but notice he wasn't complaining about being linked to Allison and shook her head to herself. They got to the field that wasn't up to regular standard since it was clear that the school wasn't going to use the field for Quidditch this year. Lydia figured Jackson brought the Quidditch stuff from his house to get in extra practice.

"Hey Stiles," Allison called seeing as he was still within a hearing distance, Stiles looked and saw that Allison was carrying bows as well as an arrow and was quite confused. 

"Uh Allison you know Quidditch doesn't involve arrows right?" 

"Of course," Allison replied, "so are you playing Quidditch right now?" 

"Well they are I'm watching out for Scott, he's playing too well for his first time." Lydia looked over and saw Scott knocking out the Quaffle with ease while flying without trouble. 

"And you think it has to do with the Werewolf potion, don't you." Nobody noticed the way Isaac shifted around uncomfortably. 

"Yep."

"So what are you worried about?" 

"Well he took the potion a few days ago -" 

"It's going to get out of his system." 

"Well what are you doing Stiles?" Allison asked rather demanding, "get him back over here!" 

"One problem though, this is how far I can go with a broom." Stiles was never exactly the athletic type but somehow he managed to float with the reading he managed to read once he got there. If everything wasn't going badly Stiles would have been proud of himself and even excited about doing more. 

"Can you get back down?" Allison asked. Stiles then got back down slowly but surely and Allison took the broom confidently.

"I learned to ride a broom this summer actually," Allison sounded proud of herself and flew off towards Scott. 

"You can't be here," Allison heard Jackson yell as she made her way to Scott. 

"Get out of here mudblood." There was a silence that washed over the group that even Jackson felt. Allison looked at Jackson murderous and so did Scott but Allison figured Scott was more important than Jackson's harsh words. 

"Scott you need to get down before you get hurt."

"But I'm doing fine." 

"For now trust me Scott." Scott hesitated but he did trust Allison and tried to make it back down before he would get hurt. Although with his luck it didn't go smoothly, the friendly buldger came racing towards him and Scott started going out of control because Stiles and Lydia were right. His potion wore off and Scott fell. 

"Scott!" Scott heard Allison yelling as he fell without any way to stop it, he didn't know any spells and before Lydia and Stiles could rack their brains up with something he was caught. Caught by Issac. 

 

Everyone on the Quidditch field seemed to have eyes on Scott and Isaac as well as Jackson's eyes feeling very suspicious about the two about the group in all really. On the bleachers hidden from the action was Malia confused to but she didn't felt a burning jealousy like Jackson did but a simply natural curiosity.  

"Are you okay?" It was Allison quite concerned and Scott nodded still a bit dazed about what had happened. 

"How'd you do that?" Lydia asked, "how were you able to catch Scott?" Isaac shrugged. 

"Instincts, reflexes." Lydia nodded not putting too much thought on it but Stiles didn't he couldn't believe that it, Allison knew Scott was closer on a broom but couldn't reach him. Nobody even looked at Isaac before Scott was in his arms so it was up to interpretation for what happened. 

"Let's go," Scott said tiredly with the potion worn off him and all, "oh and thanks." Scott patted Issac on the shoulder for his heroic deed. Isaac nodded being humble with it, after all Isaac had his advantages he wanted to keep under wraps. 

 

Professor McGonagall was in Dumbledore's office again to talk about a similar topic. Dumbledore looked at her from his crescent lenses. 

"I have had Hagrid looking out for him." 

"And you think he's enough?" 

"No but I do think someone will be," Dumbledore had a knowing look in his eyes that somehow squashed a bit of McGonagall's worries. Although not entirely. 

"Who a student?" 

"Children are wises, braver and stronger than people think if children ran the world problems would disappear but we as the adults must always be around to guide and aid them."

"Like Harry Potter?" 

"He's not the only one but yes, Harry Potter." 

"The rumors about him are horrible at the moment and they don't seem to be slowing down anything soon. He didn't put his name in the goblet of fire did he?" 

"Of course he didn't my age line could not be crossed by any means. Just ask Fred and George." 

"So we have another thing to deal with this year." 

"Two things; Harry Potter and Scott McCall, both boys need some guidance this year and I trust that you can help with that Minerva?" 

"Yes Albus." 

"Very well, lemon sherbet?" 


End file.
